


The FBI Agent and the Conman

by dennih23



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/pseuds/dennih23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for  <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sholio.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sholio.livejournal.com/">sholio</a>'s prompt at  <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://collarcorner.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://collarcorner.livejournal.com/">collarcorner</a> – Peter & Neal, role reversal.  Also fills the Wild Card square on my <a href="http://dennih23.livejournal.com/29006.html">Gen Prompt Bingo Card</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	The FBI Agent and the Conman

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://sholio.livejournal.com/profile)[sholio](http://sholio.livejournal.com/)'s prompt at [](http://collarcorner.livejournal.com/profile)[collarcorner](http://collarcorner.livejournal.com/) – Peter & Neal, role reversal.  Also fills the Wild Card square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo Card](http://dennih23.livejournal.com/29006.html)

  
  
  
Special Agent Neal Caffrey couldn’t believe his luck. His CI, Dante Haversham, had information pertaining to Raphael’s painting, George and the Dragon. Neal followed his gut and was staking out the abandoned pier when Peter Burke showed up. Neal had been chasing Burke for two years, but the man had always managed to escape. Not tonight, Caffrey was going to end this cat and mouse chase.  
  
It was cold and rainy, but Neal didn’t let that bother him, especially when he noticed Burke strolling along the opposite end of the pier. He crept along the side of buildings making his way across the area without being seen. He stepped out from around a freight container and approached Burke.  
  
“Burke, it’s a miserable evening for a walk.”  
  
Peter Burke turned and faced Neal, putting his hands out to show he was unarmed. He cocked his head and grinned, “Special Agent Caffrey, what a surprise.”   
  
“You’re under arrest.”  
  
Burke glanced around then gave Neal a serious look. “Caffrey, you need to get out of here, now.”  
  
Neal smiled at his prisoner. “I don’t think you can talk you’re way out of this Peter.”  
  
A gun cocked just behind Neal’s right ear. “Agent Caffrey, nice of you to drop by.”  
  
Neal knew that voice, he turned to see Matthew Keller pointing a gun at him. Neal knew all about Keller --- the man was not in the same league as Burke. Burke was not violent, whereas, Keller would kill you for looking at him the wrong way.  
  
Burke looked at the two men. “Matthew, let’s get out of here.” He started walking towards Neal.   
  
Keller shook his head. “Nope, I think it’s time to teach the feds a lesson.”   
  
Peter rushed towards Keller, shoving Neal off the pier into the river at the same time Keller fired his weapon.   
  
The cold water was a shock to Neal’s system. He fought to gain control and got to the surface. He could hear Burke and Keller arguing. Keller spotted him and started shooting in his direction. He dove deep and headed in what he hoped was the direction of the docks.  
  
Neal’s keen senses allowed him to surface just below the dock. He could still hear the two men fighting.   
  
“I don’t want any part of this Keller. I’m leaving, do what you want.”   
  
He heard Burke’s footsteps moving away and then Keller chasing after him. He continued to wait until he heard a car start and pull away. He was just starting to pull himself up the dock when I hand appeared in front of his face.  
  
“Need some help.” It was Burke. He allowed the man to assist him in getting out of the icy river.  
  
As soon as he was on land, Burke surprised him. Before he could register what happened Burke had handcuffed him, using his FBI issued cuffs.  
  
“Sorry, Neal, can’t have you arresting me.” Burke walked over to his car. Neal watched as Peter pulled a blanket from the trunk and brought it back. He wrapped it around Neal.  
  
“Peter, you’re not going to leave me here, are you?” Neal’s teeth were chattering.  
  
“Don’t worry, help will be here shortly.”   
  
Neal watched as Peter got back in his car and drove off.  
  
Twenty minutes later Diana Berrigan arrived.  
  
“Hey Boss, what happened?”   
  
Neal relayed the story as she unlocked the handcuffs. Diana couldn’t help but be worried about Keller being in New York, but she did laugh at Peter handcuffing Neal and then calling the FBI to come pick him up.  
  
An hour later Neal finally made it home to his apartment. He was grateful the day was over. Then he noticed the light from under the doorway. He took his gun from its holster and opened the door. There was no one there.  
  
Looking around he spotted a bottle of wine, a nice Pinot, sitting on the kitchen table. Leaning against it was an envelope. Neal checked the apartment one more time before heading back to the table.  
  
There was a note:   
  
           _Neal, sorry for today. If I would have known Keller was involved I never_  
 _would have been there. The man is a menace._  
     
 _Hope you didn’t get too chilled, but if you did there is a container of chicken_  
 __noodle soup from Katz’s deli in the refrigerator. There is also homemade  
           Pistachio ice cream in the freezer.  
  
 _Take care of yourself._  
  
 __PB  
  
  
  
Neal smiled as he read the note, he’d worry about catching Burke another day.  
  



End file.
